


[底特律][哨嚮][3RK]項圈、飼主與猛犬(完)(NC17)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律][哨嚮][3RK]項圈、飼主與猛犬(完)(NC17)

[底特律][哨嚮][3RK漢康]項圈、飼主與猛犬(完)(NC17)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399702 [底特律][哨嚮][3RK]飼主與猛犬(完)(NC17)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683058 [底特律][60x51][哨嚮AU][R18]唯一卻非唯一(END)

兩篇的續篇，大概也是最後一篇，漢克加入3RK這個已經很混亂的關係，未來可喜可賀(?)

 

=========================

 

　　漢克安德森完全不明白自己怎麼會被捲進這件破事裡頭。

　　身為「塔」的資深哨兵，在喪偶喪子之後一直呈現低迷而自暴自棄的他，半年前因為調查「狂暴哨兵」案件而與模控生命的最新型仿生嚮導RK800-51康納搭檔，雖然一開始漢克嫌棄的要死，但後來也逐漸釋懷了，畢竟該怎麼說呢，生為一個仿生嚮導也不是他自願的不是嗎？  
　　像人又不是人，被創造出來無私的滿足人類需求的機器，任人把他搓圓捏扁，把老二塞進任何他想塞的洞裏面去都不能有怨言，如果是漢克的話也不想作為這種「東西」誕生在世界上。  
　　任務結束後康納回到了模控生命，說是有了新的計劃所以要結束與漢克的搭檔關係，不久之後就傳來了模控生命的仿生哨兵計畫，造成了塔極大的震動。  
　　即使漢克根本就不想關心，運用RK800系統製造的遠距強化哨兵60，和後繼機型RK900-87的消息仍然會鑽進漢克的耳朵裡（更何況他也不是真的不關心）。  
　　比起其他擔心著自己地位被取代的哨兵，漢克心中有著更複雜的情感，他一方面為了康納可以不用再繼續與一群人類哨兵間周旋而感到欣慰，畢竟大部分的哨兵可不像他一樣這麼潔癖，多數的哨兵總能一邊嫌棄著仿生嚮導一邊用他們洩慾，但又不能否認他心中多少有著一些遺憾，畢竟康納可是少數能夠耐得住他脾氣的人。  
　　而這點小小的欣慰在後來聽到仿生哨兵計畫被叫停之後感到錯愕，顯然這是因為「塔」的介入而導致的後果。  
　　然而早已淡出決策圈的漢克也不能做甚麼，他頂多就喝個兩杯替認識沒多久的仿生朋友祝福……  
　　這是在宿醉中突然間驚醒，發現那個半年不見的仿生嚮導一臉純真無害的帶著微笑坐在他床尾前的事情。  
　　「……康納？」漢克抓著頭髮，還以為自己出現幻覺了。  
　　「是的，安德森中校，是我，康納，好久不見了。」而那個仿生人用著堪稱柔美的笑容望著他，不知道是不是錯覺，漢克覺得眼前的仿生嚮導比之前還要更……軟了。  
　　「慢著，甚麼好久不見，你為什麼突然跑進我家？你的任務不是……」漢克試圖拉扯被子把對方趕下床，但康納紋絲不動，端端整整的跪坐在他的床尾微笑著。  
　　「是的，後來我回去協助母公司的仿生哨兵計畫，也進行的相當順利，但目前出現了一點問題，導致我必須向您求助，事實上我是先到塔裡等您的，但您過了上班時間仍沒進辦公室，我就直接來您家中拜訪了。」  
　　「把打破玻璃闖入當成拜訪，你越來越有幽默感了，康納。」漢克翻著白眼諷刺著，但顯然對方完全沒抓到點，反而微笑著道謝，讓漢克的白眼都快翻到後腦勺去。  
　　「好吧，算了，你說有事情要我幫忙，說吧，甚麼事情？」漢克決定快刀斬亂麻，沒想到這個氣人安卓反而扭捏了起來，他低著頭，臉頰似乎有些泛藍，雙手在膝蓋上交握著，沉默了好一陣子才抬起頭來開了口：  
　　「我……想請您當我們三兄弟的主人。」  
　　然後，甚麼大風大浪沒見過的漢克安德森，因為這一句話而愣在當場。  
　　「甚麼？」  
　　「我想您應該有聽說過仿生哨兵計畫的事情，現在計畫因為塔的抗議而停止，但塔仍不放心我們仿生人獨立進行哨兵與嚮導任務，希望由塔派出哨兵擔任我們的監護人，我必須與這個哨兵完成結合……我請求上層至少讓我自己決定監護人是誰，但他們只給我三天時間，如果三天內我沒辦法提出人選，就會由塔跟公司指派……我、我只能想到你了，漢克，我需要幫助。」  
　　「你，現在滾出去。」與康納的陳述一起襲來的是他展開的精神領域，那是半年前與他短暫精神結合過的力量，帶著宛如湖水般的清冽味道與沉穩卻澎湃的力度，而漢克則展開了自己如同利刃一樣的精神領域反擊，將康納拒之門外。  
　　廢話！半年不見的仿生搭檔突然說要你當他的主人！還說要跟你結合！是人都會拒絕的吧！  
　　「漢克……拜託、我求你……」康納緊張地往前爬行，整個人壓到了還半躺臥著的漢克身上，漢克驚恐的往後退，但才沒一下就撞在床頭板上，他下意識地想要攻擊康納，但嚮導的精神領域顯然極其巧妙的調整了他的波長配合漢克，他銳利如刀的攻性精神像是直接套進了刀鞘，即使腦子的某個角落還在警鈴大作，身體卻已經放鬆了下來，更別說康納可憐兮兮地用著他的狗狗眼望著他。「我不想要跟隨便一個哨兵永久結合……我……我跟太多人暫時結合過了，我知道人類哨兵怎麼看我的，我本來也不在乎，我是為了完成任務而生的，但是……既然我還有可以選擇的機會，我想要自己選擇……你是……唯一一個沒有把我當成隨便可以操的洞、完成任務就可以擺脫情趣娃娃的哨兵。」  
　　康納四肢跪趴在漢克的床上，濕潤的雙眼彷彿隨時要掉下眼淚，那個昭示他訪生人身分的LED燈閃著黃澄澄的光芒，漂亮而精緻的臉湊向他的眼前，似乎打算要吻他。  
　　「不，康納，你不能就這樣闖進來要一個人類跟你結合，我不想要一個仿生嚮導，更別說還是……帶著兩個仿生哨兵的嚮導。」漢克伸手推著康納的肩膀把他隔在一臂之外，好吧，說他完全沒有心動是假的，他確實對這個漂亮的安卓有一點意思，但不只是他，還外掛兩個仿生哨兵？當監護人？聽起來就是天大的噩夢。  
　　本來漢克以為康納還會試圖說服他，但康納卻只是停了下來，用那似乎泛著水光的視覺元件看著他，然後往後坐回了自己腿上。  
　　「是的，當然，誰會自願和一個被這麼多哨兵碰過的嚮導永久結合，甚至還帶著兩個仿生哨兵。」康納勾起了嘴角，似乎是想要微笑，卻悽慘的先彎起了右邊的嘴角左邊才跟上，一雙眼皮拼命的眨著，彷彿要將雙眼盈滿的仿生淚水給吞回機體去。「對不起，給您造成困擾了，是我不好，我馬上離開，但是漢克你還是別喝太多酒比較好，要保重身體，我馬上走。」康那宛如機關槍似的把道歉跟道別混在一起，迅速的翻身下床，這可真讓漢克覺得自己是混蛋了。  
　　「嘿！康納！慢著！」漢克抓住了康納的手，仿生嚮導那如同平靜湖水般的精神領域從漢克拒絕的那一刻開始就產生了極大的波動。「我……我想，沒這麼糟糕吧？我的意思是，你是公司的資產，他不會給你一個太糟糕的哨兵，雖然確實我們哨兵混蛋不少，但是……應該，不會真的很糟？」漢克有點語無倫次的說著，確實他也很清楚自己哨兵同僚們是甚麼尿性，也知道康納身為最先進又俊美的仿生嚮導，從當時跟自己搭檔起就招惹了不少人豔羨的目光，特別是蓋文那白癡，私底下亂傳一堆黃色廢料。  
　　「我不知道，也許會是很好的人吧。」康納沒有抽開被漢克抓住的手腕，但也沒有回頭，他低聲地說著，語氣聽似平靜，精神領域卻越加混亂，導致與他的精神纏繞的漢克頭隱隱作痛了起來。「但如果我真的需要一個主人，我只想要你。」  
　　然後，康納輕輕地轉動了手腕掙脫了漢克的抓握，回頭微微一笑。  
　　「再見，漢克。」  
　　然後，曾經為塔裡首屈一指，現在依舊名列前茅的哨兵將仿生嚮導抓了回來，將他摔到了床上，而突然被襲擊的康納疑惑地望著坐到了他身上壓著他的漢克。  
　　「操……」漢克咬著下唇，似乎不知道該把眼神往哪裡擺，他知道康納可不是甚麼未經人事的處子，但當他用這種眼神看著自己時，漢克仍有種在欺負小男孩的感覺。「你都這麼說了，我再拒絕就太過分了吧？」  
　　康納眨了眨眼，彷彿無法處理剛剛漢克傳達的訊息，但他很快的反應了過來，伸出雙手捧住了人類哨兵的臉，直勾勾的望著他。  
　　「你願意與我結合嗎？漢克。」  
　　「不然你以為我壓著你做甚麼，操你的安卓。」  
　　「你可以馬上操沒有問題，漢克。」康納粉色的唇盪開了一抹真正的笑，將精神領域對著漢克徹底敞開，整個空間彷彿被沉進了湖底，而漢克的眼前是一條會唱歌誘惑人類的人魚。  
　　時隔六年，喪妻喪子的漢克安德森，終於親吻了另一個人(不怎麼嚴謹定義的話)。  
　　漢克親吻著康納的嘴唇，不得不為模控生命的科技感到驚咋，那軟嫩的觸感與人類無異，而康納那濕潤而靈巧的舌頭更是甜美，仿生人的嘴裡似乎帶著蜂蜜似的甜香，讓他不住的吸吮著康納的舌頭，不需要呼吸的人造物模擬著人類的活動，發出了淺淺的呻吟與嘆息。  
　　漢克將右腳卡進康納的雙腿間磨蹭著，感受到他下體確實有著男性的第二性徵，而據他所知，仿生嚮導的下體同時擁有人類女性的陰道，但他現在還不打算剝下對方的褲子，而是先從那充滿禁慾氣息的制服著手。  
　　康納將主導權完全交給了漢克，回應著對方熱情的吻，漢克唾液的化學成分、心跳數值與賀爾蒙變化全都立刻展現在他的電子腦中，但他知道人類可不喜歡在性交時聽到這些，他默默的把這些扔進資料庫，配合著漢克的動作揚起頭，讓對方解開自己的軍裝釦子。  
　　由於不像人類會出汗，他的軍服底下並沒有內衣，白皙的皮膚一下子就嶄露在漢克的眼前，那身體怎麼看都與人類無異，如同普通人一樣因為呼吸而起伏，胸口那兩顆乳頭甚至因為興奮而充血挺立，漢克伸手揉捏著右邊的乳尖，康納因此而倒吸了一口氣。  
　　「嗯？你們仿生人這裡有感覺？」漢克挑了挑眉，好奇的加重了力道。  
　　「啊……我們、設計上、模擬了、人類傳感……幾個敏感點……停、停下……漢克，我的電子腦有點過載……精神領域……」康納咬著唇，雙手在漢克的肩膀上收緊，為了取悅人類他最大限度地開放傳感器，但似乎有點超過了，以往沒有人類會對除了性交腔之外的地方感興趣……他不知道自己的乳頭居然這麼敏感。  
　　「這倒有趣。」漢克看著眼前的仿生人激動而混亂的樣子，跟他平常執行任務時那種死機器樣完全不同，反而更努力的刺激那敏感的乳頭，嘴巴乾脆湊上了左邊的乳頭輕咬著，康納順時像要從床上彈起來似的跳了一下，反而把胸口往漢克的嘴裡送，人類更加來勁的咬噬、吸吮著紅腫的乳粒，康納的聲音混進了更多哀號、呻吟甚至求饒，他的LED燈在黃色和紅色間徘徊，精神領域丟臉得潰不成軍，別說引導漢克了，只要人類想，這時候他根本可以簡單的侵入康納的精神領域擾亂他的數據，但這些念頭混在一堆警告訊息中佔據他的神經迴路，他胡亂的抓著漢克過長的頭髮嗚咽，還沒被插入就這麼狼狽還是第一次。  
　　「漢、漢克……拜託……不要再……」康納的雙腳胡亂的踢動，漢克交換著用嘴和手玩弄他的乳頭，模擬性興奮的反應讓康納的下體濕的一蹋糊塗，仿生陰莖頂著緊窄的軍服褲蓄勢待發，當漢克用空著的手解開康納的腰帶拉下褲子時，軍服褲早就濕了一大片。  
　　「操，你真的有女人的穴。」漢克將手指探入了仿生陰囊的下方，那裡早就氾濫成災，只是與真正的女性不同的是，那個位置並沒有大陰唇包覆，更像是一個細長的裂口，長在下體的嘴唇，漢克停止玩弄康納的乳頭發出感嘆，將仿生人的雙腿拉到他肩膀上，方便他欣賞這精心雕琢的人工造物。  
　　「這又……不是秘密。」康納彷彿感到羞恥似的別開頭，在漢克粗長的手指進入時絞緊了內部，吸住了入侵者，而漢克著迷的撫摸、玩弄著康納的仿生女陰，用中指和食指抽插的同時將拇指壓上了那紅腫的陰核，這帶來了更強烈的反應，仿生嚮導的精神領域之前如果是呈現將大門打開的開放狀態歡迎漢克接入，這時根本就是直接崩塌、粉碎了，邀請著人類踢著正步進門佔領他、重組他。  
　　這和漢克知道的仿生嚮導與哨兵的結合不同，他的同僚們多半都認為跟仿生嚮導結合是一種「乏味」的過程，彷彿在吃著口香糖，性交不過是取得暫時接入精神領域的鑰匙，得以與仿生嚮導暫時產生共感，如果你想進一步的探索，只會得到一片空白，那裡甚麼都沒有。  
　　但顯然的，康納不一樣。  
　　「如果我操你，會發生甚麼事情？」漢克緩下了動作，比起抽插更像是在探索康納的肉壁，用指腹愛撫著那看不到的內部，而額角已經完全閃著紅燈的嚮導將視線放回了漢克身上，那不像人類一樣會泛紅的眼睛滿滿的都是水氣。  
　　「我、我不知道……我沒有、這麼……對人類開放深層精神領域……但是、但是、按照阿曼達的說法……嗚……慢點……我們正式體液交換後，你會擁有我精神、領域的鑰匙，目前、只有我有、這種機能……還沒有正式實驗……」仿生人艱難的組合著語言，漢克則抽出了手指讓他更好說話，安撫似的放在他的小腹上。  
　　「事實上，上次的我還有另一個任務，就是與你嘗試深層結合，但你始終拒絕與我性交，所以我真的不知道會怎樣……」從女陰傳來的壓力解除，康納的仿生肺終於正常運作，神經傳導也回到正常狀態，但臉上的藍暈仍未消退。「理想狀態中，你將能自由運用我的精神領域、共享我的五感，不需要我的許可，你將取得我的最高權限，我會徹底成為你的。」  
　　「……這、這他馬……太超過了吧？根本就不把你們當成人！」漢克皺起了眉，本來高漲的性慾瞬間被壓了下去  
　　「我不在乎，也許你不是我唯一的哨兵，但從今以後，你將成為我唯一的人類。」康納直勾勾的望著漢克，雙手捧上人類冒著汗水的耳際。「我不想給別人這個權力，漢克，求你，讓我變成你的。」  
　　「操……你看準了我的弱點對不對？」漢克的左手抓住了康納的右手，似乎是為了進行更徹底的接觸，他的雙手解除了仿生皮層，這也是許多哨兵不喜歡仿生嚮導的原因，但漢克不在意，他輕吻著康納裸露的手心，引導他的手脫去自己的衛生衣。  
　　說真的，漢克並不想在仿生人完美的身體前袒露身體，但是他更不想表現的像是他那群哨兵同僚，僅是把仿生嚮導當初工具，做愛時連衣服都不肯脫下。  
而康納並沒有對中年男子缺乏鍛鍊和飲食不健康的身體表達厭惡，反而極為著迷似的撫摸著他堆疊了過多脂肪的雙乳和肚腹，以及他在亂糟糟的陰毛裡頭挺立的老二。  
「我讓你擁有性慾嗎？親吻我，撫摸我讓你想與我性交嗎？」康納慘白的手碰觸著漢克挺立的陰莖，鬆鬆的套弄了兩下，漢克抓住他的手，讓康納環著自己的肩膀，俯下身去親吻著仿生嚮導。  
「廢話，你根本不知道你有多美。」然後他挺著腰，進入了那不需多作擴張就濕潤柔軟的女陰中。  
康納的雙手似乎在他的背上留下了抓痕。  
漢克的身軀緊貼著康納的胸口，人類與仿生人的肉體緊緊相連，他們唇舌交纏著，雙手擁抱著對方的身軀，人類的汗水隨著激烈的運動而分泌，沾濕了仿生人那不會流汗的機體，而僅止靠著仿生肺葉和機體表層散熱的仿生人溫度高的灼人，更讓人類燥熱的要命。  
哨兵展開了他所有的五感去感受眼前的仿生人，那與人類不同的差異瞬間被放大數十倍，皮膚沒有毛孔、眼睛僅只是攝影鏡頭，太過柔軟的唇是嚐起來像矽膠和記憶型金屬的混合物，靈巧的舌頭裡頭分佈著複雜細微的仿生血管，0.5厘米的固液態仿生皮層下是矽膠、塑膠與其他的無機物，感受到的越多就越明白眼前的美麗皮相只是虛假的造物，但他那支離破碎、徹底敞開、投降的精神領域卻是真的。  
多奇特啊，人造的機器，卻有著人類一樣的靈魂。  
康納與漢克交纏的唇舌不斷的溢出灼熱的呻吟，人類的陽具在他的甬道中抽插，宛如擊碎他精神的攻城錘，他感覺到自己經過縝密編碼的精神領域一片片剝落，配合著漢克那混著威士忌與火藥味他信息素重組，他正在各種意義上的變成漢克的形狀，這讓康納害怕，卻又覺得完整。  
他親自選的人，他賦予了這個人人類傷害他、支配他的能力，但同時他的崩潰也將摧毀這個人類，以及他的兩個弟弟。  
「漢克……我怕……」那是在過去與任何哨兵，甚至與自己的兩個弟弟性交都沒有過的感覺，他緊抱著漢克顫抖，快感跟恐懼包圍著他，人類親吻他的眉間要他安心，而這全然的交付、徹底的脆弱、如同玻璃藝品一般的美麗，讓漢克達到了高峰。  
他低吼著射在康納的雌穴中，人類的精液比他熱燙的機體溫度要低一些，這微涼的刺激讓康納也顫抖著釋放了仿生精液，體液的交換，無皮層的內腔與人類的陽具徹底赤裸的接觸，康納碎成破片的精神領域從靠近脈搏整流器的地方開始重組，與人類的體液生體訊號迅速混合的藍血從腹部開始流向四肢百骸，康納的精神領域再次重建，如同湖水般透涼的信息素浸潤了漢克的氣息。  
結合完美的成功了。  
這個念頭出現在康納腦海中的同時，漢克也說了出來，他們鼻尖對著鼻尖互望，似乎彼此都有點害羞，而漢克才剛釋放的陽具似乎因為康納精神領域的重組而再次抬頭，漢克那帶著火藥味的威士忌香更形濃烈。  
「這是……結合熱？漢克，你出現結合熱了？」仿生嚮導似乎對突然發生的狀況感到意外，有些慌張的確認哨兵的陽具在射精後確實沒有軟下，而信息素和精神領域的攻擊性越加強烈。  
「是啊，要命，看樣子我是你的了。」漢克笑著再次挺動了腰，這次比上次更為急切、粗暴，但康納卻只覺得安心、安全。  
「我也是你的。」康納微笑著，在漢克的耳邊低語。「你想要的話，也可以用後面。」  
當然漢克沒有拒絕。  
他們花了一整天解決結合熱的問題，第二天早上漢克家裡的門被兩個長的跟康納一樣的仿生人砸破。  
漢克突然有點不太能確定，自己到底是娶了帶兩個孩子的寡婦，還是當了康納的第三個老公。


End file.
